One night alone
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: "Will all things you can do when your parents aren't home you want to do this?" Bella asks Alice who has a devilish smile spread across her face. "Are you saying you object?" "Not at all." "Good." Rated M for a good reason.


**Summary: "Will all things you can do when your parents aren't home you want to do this?" Bella asks Alice who has a devilish smile spread across her face. "Are you saying you object?" "Not at all." "Good."**

**A friend of mine gave me this idea a while ago, and I've finally decided to write it. I hope you like it, and sorry it's so short.**

**Without further ado, the story.**

Bella kicks her feet up on the table, her bare feet showing her and she wiggles her toes. She glances up at the T.V and smiles at Alice. The pixie woman is sitting cross legged in-between her legs on the floor, running her hands over Bella's legs as she watches the movie. Her hands thread through her soft hair and smile when Alice starts to purr.

"Alice, Bella we're leaving." Esme calls while pulling on her coat. She has soft chestnut hair just reaching past her shoulders and is wearing a fancy dress that suits her perfectly. Her husband Carlisle, and Alice's dad, is standing next to her. His hand on her back and is also dressed up. They had told them a few days ago that since it was their anniversary that they were going to go out for a wonderful meal and enjoy their evening together. None of the teenagers objected to their absence for the evening, most of them making plans to sleep over at their friends houses and hang out with them. Apart from Alice that is, she invited her girlfriend over.

Alice hops from her place on the floor to hug her parent's good-bye. Bella watches with a fond smile. Esme smiles warmly over Alice shoulder, as does Carlisle. "You too better behave." Alice looks up at Esme innocently.

"When do we not?" Esme smirks and glances at Bella who's looking back to the T.V, a small smile on her face.

"Well, anyway girls. We'll be back later. Try not to have too much fun, and no boys over." Esme reprimands sarcastically. Alice chuckles.

"Sure, no boys allowed. Now go, and have a great evening." Esme kisses her cheek, and with final good-byes the front door closes and Alice releases a sigh of happiness. "I thought they'd never leave." Bella's eyes stay glued to the T.V. Even when Alice comes over to sit in her lap, kissing her neck softly she does not take her eyes off the film. Her legs either side of Bella and for once she can look down at her.

"You okay honey?" Bella nods and looks up into Alice beautiful blue eyes. They are holding concern and worry. Bella smiles and leans up to kiss her lightly.

"I'm fine Alice, stop worrying." She nods and reattaches her lips to Bella's neck, stroking her tongue downwards to her collar bone then back up slowly to her ear, grazing the shell of her ear. Bella groans and turns her head towards Alice, pecking her cheek. "Will all things you can do when your parents aren't home you want to do this?" Bella asks Alice who has a devilish smile spread across her face.

"Are you saying you object?" Alice asks; amusement clear in her eyes as she glances at Bella who is near squirming underneath her.

"Not at all." She arches underneath her and smiles when Alice starts to tug of her shirt. They pull apart so she can pull it off her and throw it on the floor. Alice lowers herself so she's right in front of Bella's face, they're noses touching.

"Good." They kiss, full of passion as heat as their tongues wind and stroke each others. Bella hands grip Alice waist and pulls are flush against her, rocking herself up into her making Alice moan into her mouth. The pixie chuckles down at into her, and pulls away, a sting of saliva connecting their slightly swollen lips. Bella pants with a blushing face and darkened eyes.

Alice smirks, she knows that look in Bella's eyes and she let's Bella rip her clothes off, shredding them and flinging them everywhere she can, and not caring where they land. Bella swaps their positions and pushes a very naked Alice down onto the sofa. She runs her hands over Alice stomach and delights when Alice leans her head back, goose bumps appearing on her slim stomach.

"Bella." Alice gaps and she wraps her legs around Bella's waist. Forcing the brunette closer to her, pressing her clit against her stomach, rubbing against it. Bella smirks as Alice eyes roll back and she leans forward to kiss the valley between her breasts. Hands now on Alice's thigh and getting closer to her burning centre. The pixie groans and tries to force Bella closer to her, it fails and she gets even more frustrated.

"Yes Alice?" Bella asks, a smirk in her voice and kisses her breasts, licking her way to her nipple. Alice groans when Bella takes one in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and her other hand tugging Alice's other breast, playing with her nipple.

"Please." Alice gasps, her eyes opening wide when Bella pushes two of her fingers inside of her. Dripping wet with lust, her finger's sliding in and out easily. She curls her finger upwards and Alice screams Bella's name, pushing her breasts up into Bella's mouth.

Bella pulls back abruptly and Alice whimpers at the loss of contact. Feeling suddenly empty without Bella inside of her. Bella gets up onto her knees, releasing her with a wet pop and pulling of the rest of clothes. "Aren't you glad their gone now?" Bella nods and pulls off her trousers, Alice slides the, down her legs slowly. Mesmerized by her smooth skin and toned legs.

"Like what you see honey?" Alice nods and reaches out to touch them.

"Very much." Bella smiles down at her and sees the damp patch in her underwear which has also catches her attention. Alice smirks and leans forward, licking her through her underwear, Bella groans bucking into Alice's face and tightens her hand in her hair. The pixie chuckles at the eager girl and pushes her back so she straddling her lap, and shoves her hand past her underwear and starts pumping her fingers inside of a writhing Bella. She arches over the edge of the sofa, breasts pushed upwards and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"Fuck Alice." Bella groans, stroking her hands urgently over Alice's back and up into her hair. Squeezing slightly and tangling her fingers in it tugging her closer. She nibbles at her neck and smiles at the sounds Bella's releases into the privacy of her home. She clamps down on her fingers tight, tighter than what Alice was expecting. She almost pulls out but keeps up her pace, forcing them inside of her and she grins at Bella. She speeds up her pace, and groans into Bella's neck when the brunette releases. Calling her name into the night.

She gives her a few minutes of recovery before gathering up all the clothes and bits of cloth that she can find before dragging a tired Bella up the stairs to her room. Their naked bodies covered in sweat and when her bedroom door is closed properly Alice is slammed against it and Bella's tongue is pushed into her throat and her girlfriends hand is immediately stroking her wet lips. Alice groans and she gasps her name.

"Her legs quake and she has a hard time standing on her feet, especially when Bella gets on her knees and replaces her hand with her tongue and lips. Bella enjoys teasing her, tasting her delicious juices as she gushes into her mouth. She laps her up, bringing a second release crashing through Alice's frame, her legs quaking and Bella has trouble holding her up before she collapses onto the floor. The pixie pants short breaths, her face is shining and her neck and body are glistening in sweat. Bella smiles and kisses the tip of her nose, as she catches her breathe. "You doing okay Alice

"Perfect." Alice says breathlessly and leans in to kiss her.

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated.**

**As last time feel free to suggest me some ideas that you'd like to see :)**

**Lia**


End file.
